


even for eternity

by lalalancey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, New Beginnings, Vampire AU, everymomentwithyou, shanceyear, shanceyear2k19, teensy amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalancey/pseuds/lalalancey
Summary: He came too all at once with a sharp pounding in his head and a gnawing hunger in his stomach.





	even for eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper short drabble for the Year of Shance, hoping this will get me writing more but knowing me, we'll see.
> 
> This is for the January prompt, New Beginnings.

He came too all at once with a sharp pounding in his head and a gnawing hunger in his stomach. He doesn’t remember sitting up but he can remember something being shoved into his hands through the haze of hunger, a cold plastic pack of something. His body processed the contents much quicker than his brain and suddenly he was tearing into the pack with his teeth, thick liquid running down his throat.  


The pack was drained quickly, and once it was empty he suddenly remembered everything. Who he was, where he was and what this meant. His anxiety spiked and he dropped the pack in favor of leaping up onto his feet in a defensive stance.  


Once he was on his feet, there were gentle hands on his cheeks and his eyes focused on steel grey once before him.  


“Lance? It’s okay, you’re safe. Everything is okay.” Shiro spoke to him quietly, like he was talking to a wild animal. That didn’t sit well with Lance but he pushed it away, choosing to let his body relax and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Thick arms wrapped around him and he felt more anxiety drain from him. From what he could see past Shiro’s shoulder he could tell they were in Shiro’s cabin, the living room to be exact. He doesn’t remember coming here.  


“Shiro, what happened? I remember the Galra attacked Allura’s place and then it’s all blank.”  


Lance felt Shiro’s finger tighten into his shirt on his back, and if his recent apparent vampirism wasn’t enough that would be a sign that it was something bad.  


“Sendak... he uh- incapacitated me and when he got to you... he almost drained you completely Lance.” Shiro’s hold got tighter when his voice broke, and Lance pulled away a bit to look at Shiro. “It’s all my fault, Lance, if he hadn’t gotten past me you could’ve taken him out from afar and we wouldn’t be in this mess. But suddenly my neck was snapped, and then when I came to you were on the floor covered in your own blood with the faintest heartbeat. I panicked. I couldn’t lose you. So I turned you. I’m so sorry.”  


Shiro completely broke down, pink tears running down his cheeks and startling Lance. He’s never seen Shiro cry. He’ll get upset and angry. But Lance has rarely seen him sad. And Lance’s heart broke. It so obviously wasn’t Shiro’s fault.  


“Hey, hey, hey. Takashi. Look at me.” Lance grabbed Shiro’s chin and forced him to look at him. “This was not your fault at all. We were overpowered and caught off guard. And you saved me, Takashi. Saved me. Being a vampire doesn’t bother me if it means I get to be with you for eternity.”  


Lance pulled Shiro down in for a kiss, ignoring the blood still on his face. The kiss was sweet and shallow, more of a comfort than anything. Anything to ground Shiro and show that Lance still loved him endlessly. Lance’s arms looped around Shiro’s neck to pull him closer, impossibly closer. He wanted to reassure Shiro that he was still here and that he wasn’t leaving him any time soon.  


They pulled away after a bit with a few pecks for good measure, and Lance left a sloppy kiss on Shiro’s forehead, “I love you, Takashi. And that’s never going to change. Not even death can affect it. Okay?”  


Shiro nodded silently, his eyes flitting around Lance’s face, “I love you as well, Lance.”  


Lance landed one more kiss on Shiro’s lips before slipping away and grabbing his hand, “Now I need a shower. Just cause I’m dead doesn’t mean I have to look like it.” He began to drag Shiro behind him, glancing over his shoulder. “And you’re quite filthy as well, care to join me?”


End file.
